SonAmy Boom: Body Swap
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Amy can't seem to learn about each other's differences in life. But what if they accidentally switched bodies? Will they learn what it's like to be each other?
1. Switched

**Years ago I remembered I did SonAmy Body swap. But now this time it's SonAmy Boom's turn. **

**Sonic Boom characters belong to (c) SEGA.**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was a little mad that I lost a bet with Knuckles and I had to go on a mission with Amy alone. This is the worst day of my life! Not only the last time I worked together with Amy alone years ago, but this one is totally different because Amy loves looking for artifacts. I on the other hand had to walk with her like an average person like everyone else.

"I can carry you. I have speed you know" I complained.

"Oh stop it you big baby. It's time that you learned what it's like to be average like me and everyone else. Just like you did when couldn't run because of that strange noise" Amy scoffed in annoyance.

"I don't do average, Amy. Speed is my life and if I'm forced to not run I go paranoid again. You have no idea what it's like to slow down and be forced to not run anymore" I crossed my arms, I can see that we're almost there to the abandoned mine tunnel.

"If you were me you would understand why I can't run as fast as you. My lungs and my breathing get squeezed to death from running too much!" Amy glared.

"You as a girl? Please, I like being a male and us males are stronger than women" I scoffed and anger.

"Hehehehe, is that so?" Amy just laughed.

"This is no joke! And females are way too compassionate. Not even looking tougher like males" I said, being very serious.

"If I were you, I would eat something healthy rather than chili dogs. And to be very honest by telling the truth rather than making dumb excuses" Amy said, walking past me as she went in the mine tunnel.

I turned on my flashlight as we went into the darker areas, "Well you can be bossy at times you know" I said to her.

"That's just to put someone in submission" Amy replied.

"Not even close to submission" I rolled my eyes.

"And you can be very cocky when you don't think straight" Amy said.

"Cocky is my personality trait. Without it I would be out of character. And I don't do compassion" I scoffed.

"Hmph" Amy huffed. Soon we came to a chamber with carts laying on the sides.

"Let's see what we can find" I told Amy to get going.

Heh, too easy. My speed can be quick in a few seconds. I ran around all over the place and found a broken blue half diamond piece. Almost like a broken heart sort of thing.

"I found something!" I called out.

"Me too!" Amy held out a broken pink half diamond piece. Just like a heart.

"But hey, it seems they come together" Amy noticed that they match the pieces.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"It has to be. I hope" Amy said.

Then something happened, a bright flash appeared when we put the pieces together. And then it was just black out.

**(Amy's POV)**

I feel like I got knocked out cold but I regain conscience. I opened my eyes and found myself in Sonic's cabin.

"Ow...uhhh...what am I doing in Sonic's cabin?" I asked myself.

I got up and goes up to look after him when I noticed something terrible when I saw a mirror, "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I see only Sonic in the mirror.

I looked at my hands which are not mine. Oh god! This is terrible! My quills are not mine either!

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled but I heard that I still have my real female voice in Sonic's body.

"Okay Amy this is just a bad dream!" I said to myself and pinched my side but I wasn't dreaming.

"It's not a dream. Which also means...Oh my god!" I realized that Sonic must be in my body.

I ran out the door but I unexpectedly ran too fast and hit the palm tree, "Aggggh! My head" I groaned in pain.

"How does Sonic even see where he's going?" I asked myself, "Man, I never realized how slim and skinny Sonic is. No wonder why he likes to run"

**(*Sonic's POV)**

I cannot believe what I'm seeing right now! I'm in a chick's Body! Amy's body! I hate saying this but I have her...boobs! This is just wrong and crazy!

"My speed! It's gone!" I yelled out so loud, though happy that I still have my real voice.

"That means I got her hammer too" I looked at her hammer.

I did remember using her hammer twice but this is not my weapon in battle. My speed is my weapon.

"SONIC!" I heard a slam on the open door, "Ow!"

"Amy!" I heard ***Amy's** voice...from my body. I helped her on her feet and she held my head.

"How the hell do you run like this?" She groaned in pain.

"Stay focused. But never mind how did this happen?" I asked her in worry.

"Well...it's got to do something with the broken pieces we put together. Maybe that what made us knocked out and switched our bodies" ***Amy** guessed, "Agh! Your scarf is itching my neck!" She removed my scarf off.

"Hey, I just washed it two days ago!" I snatched it.

"Never mind that! But where is the heart thing?" ***Amy** said.

"Tails and the others probably found us at the mine tunnel. So Tails probably has it. I just hope he found answers to get our bodies back. I'm not used to being a female with..." I got cut off by her.

"Don't say it! I get it! Just don't make me feel embarrassed that your soul is stuck in my body and feeling every single thing in my body!" ***Amy** blushed

"Uhhh, You're right Amy. Let's go" I agreed and we headed to the workshop.

When we arrived, we knocked on the door and waited for Tails to answer.

"Amy, Sonic?" Tails saw us once he opened the door.

"Tails! You got to help us! Our bodies are switched!" ***Amy **said.

"Wait! What?!" Tails was surprised that ***Amy's** voice is in my body.

"It must be the heart stones" I said.

"So that explains why they're glowing" Tails showed us the two pieces that are combined together glowing.

"So have you analyzed it yet?" I asked him again.

"Well...it's sorta complicated. But if it did switched your bodies, it won't switch you guys back to your real bodies. Unless...you guys can understand how to be each other. That's all I got" Tails said.

"Let me get this straight. If I learn to be and act like Sonic, I will get my body back?" ***Amy** said.

"Yes, but it's more than that to be each other" Tails said.

"I know more about Amy. We've known each other as kids. How hard can it be?" I said with my cocky grin.

"It won't be that easy. Let's say you have to understand each other's life. To be each other" Tails said.

"Oh great. It's like I'm not allowed to wear what I want because Sonic hates wearing pants. And I'm useless without a hammer again" ***Amy** growled in frustration.

"My body is not useless! My speed is not useless! Being me is not hard and I can definitely be a lot like you!" I glared in her face.

"Urrrgh! Fine. Challenge accepted in life learning" ***Amy** growls in defeat and held her hand out.

"Will do" I shook it.

"And you have wear my scarf since that's the real me" I handed her my scarf.

"I hate brown" ***Amy** snatched it.

"Pink suits you" I chuckled.

"If I had a pink scarf" She said.

"And it won't be easy being me. My speed is not the same as your average running" I smirked.

"And it won't be easy being me, Sonic. My body doesn't have your speed or your skills. And my metabolism is different than your" ***Amy** said.

"Oh yes. So shall we get started Ames?" I said.

"You're on!" ***Amy** gave her hammer to me.

**(*Amy's POV)**

I'm not used to being a male for the first time. My chest feels flat and empty. And the blade shoulders are like the feeling of having wings.

"Okay, Okay! I was wrong! I don't know where I'm going or how I see in super speed. Help me out please!" I begged. I tried his speed but it wasn't as easy than my average running. How does Sonic do this?

"Easy Amy. Relax and lets start at 50 miles per hour" ***Sonic** said.

"50 miles per hour? That's like the speed of the highway!" I complained.

"Amy, trust me. My speed evolved as I grew up and I mastered my speed in no time" ***Sonic** said.

"Just let me start at 25mph" I said.

"Whatever. Since my real body is used to the speed, it keeps my lunch down. And it will do the same to you since you're in my body" ***Sonic** said.

"Okay. So where do you want me to run?" I wondered.

"Over there to the cliffs" ***Sonic **pointed.

"Okay, here I go!" I counted my or Sonic's feet and took off in zooming speed.

"YEEEEEEEHAAAAA!" I yelled in excitement. But as I came closer I lost control, "No no no NoAAAAAAAHHHH!" I slipped and fell down the cliff into the water.

But I swam back to the surface and came back ashore, shaking off the water.

"I gotta hand it to you Amy, you almost did it" ***Sonic** said.

"It's not easy to run like you Sonic" I said.

"You get used to it" ***Sonic** assured.

I don't know if I will. I'm not cocky like you. And I don't walk around naked like you" I complained again.

"I'm not naked. Just plain male hedgehog. Humans are naked without clothes on" ***Sonic** said.

"But you are wearing clothes in my body. And you better not run around naked in my body or I'll bash you so hard!" I glared.

"I'm not a pervert for god's sake! That would just strain your reputation" ***Sonic** snapped.

"I know boys when they get attracted to girls with sexy bodies. I never forget that" I said.

"Oh, and like girls get attracted to men with abs and muscles? Please. My soul is still a male. And I'm not attracted to any girl. Never in my life" ***Sonic** crossed his arms.

"Whatever. But if you so much gonna shower in my body you better not stare" I blushed a bit.

"Alright, but let's change subject" ***Sonic** said.

"And again, I'm not used to speed. I'm not you" I said.

"Nor am I you" ***Sonic** said.

**(*Sonic's POV)**

A while later we were at the back of Tails' workshop since it won't be a good idea to go to Meh Burger.

"You saw me swim in your body. So this means you can swim regularly" ***Amy** said.

"I told you before, I still can't swim. I'm a runner, not a swimmer. And it's gonna take years for me to conquer my fear of water. For the next 15 years" I said, having my chili dog, not caring if I'm in the wrong body while eating.

"You did swim before" ***Amy** said.

"That was different. I'm scared of drowning and I'm never swimming again. Ever!" I said seriously.

"You're too cute when you react like that" ***Amy** giggled.

"Now that's just ridiculous when you say cute to yourself since I'm you" I said.

"So what? I am cute" ***Amy** said.

"Let's say handsome since you're in my body" I corrected her.

"Okay. Now watch how I use my hammer right" ***Amy** takes the hammer.

"I know how to use your hammer. I've done it before" I said.

"Okay so...let's have some tea shall we?" ***Amy** spoke in a typical British accent.

"Hilarious" I playfully rolled my eyes.


	2. Learning

**02/11/19**

**3 Reviews, 5 Favs, 6 Follows**

* * *

**(*Sonic's POV)**

The next day was gonna be a one hell of a day for me and *Amy. She and I have to live in her house since I don't have a door or a closet at my cabin. And I have no idea how to put on her outfit since I needed her help.

"Just don't stare. Just keep your eyes closed" ***Amy** said as she tries to dress me up.

"Is there anything you have besides dresses? There's no way I'm going to be a girl forever" I complained while keeping my eyes shut.

"I do, but this what I wear is like a sleeveless coat" ***Amy** said. Once I got it on I opened my eyes, "There, you can look"

I opened my eyes, "Man, I can't believe I'm wearing a bra. This is the worst karma in my life" I blushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up! This is what girls are when it comes to wearing clothes. And man, your blades on your back gave me back pains last night. How do you sleep with it?" ***Amy** groaned, talking about my quill blades on my shoulders. Yup, female hedgehogs don't have those.

"Never mind. We better finish dress up" I shook my head. ***Amy** handed a red shirt she had and some pants she rarely use.

"Oh great. I hate pants" I grumbled.

"You're in my body so deal with it!" ***Amy** glared.

"Alright Alright" I grumbled. Once I was finished dressing up, I actually started to like it, "Nice style" I admired hers or mine clothing.

"Thanks. And I don't wanna hear you whining like a big baby just because you're a girl" ***Amy** said.

"I'm not. I'm just not the real me anymore. And if Eggman sends out robots again, how are gonna fight? We don't have our combat skills. You're not a speedster and I'm not a...Harley Quinn mallet basher" I crossed my arms.

"Our team can handle it while we learn" ***Amy** said.

"This is gonna be a crazy day for us. I have to be a girl and you have to be a boy" I said.

"Yep. But we'll be back in our bodies eventually" ***Amy** said.

"Yeah, for how long? A day? A week? A year? A century?" I complained.

"As soon as there's a solution!" ***Amy** replied.

"I doubt it. It's gonna take years to learn to be like each other. And I don't do fancy fashion or girly makeover" I said.

"Never mind that. Let's go" ***Amy** said.

"I'm serious Amy. I don't do fashion like girls" I was being very serious with her.

"I'm serious too. You are in my body and you're gonna have to wear clothes. And maybe you'll understand my life as a girl" ***Amy **said.

"The only thing I'm learning is being embarrassed with having boobs" I said.

"Ahem!" ***Amy** clears her throat, slightly annoyed.

"I'm being honest!" I nervously said.

"Then stop talking about my body's features!" ***Amy** said.

"What else can I say or describe it?! I'm not a girl!" I complained in anger.

"And I'm not a boy!" ***Amy** said.

Soon we were now out and I was gonna teach spindashing.

"I've seen you pinball so many times but I have no idea how you see where you're pin balling" ***Amy** said.

"Follow the movements and your instincts" I replied.

"I hope your stomach stays down without making me throw up" ***Amy** rolled her eyes.

"My body is adapted" I smirked.

"My soul in your body is not. Now please give me easy tips on how to spin dash" ***Amy** said.

"First, curl into a ball and think of something that scares you" I told her.

"Nothing scares me that easily" ***Amy** crossed her arms.

"Oh look! A spider!" I pretended to point at a spider on her...well...my quills.

"EEEEEIIIIK!" ***Amy** shrieked and unexpectedly curled into a ball and spin dashed everywhere. I guess my reflex is in my body and it worked on ***Amy.**

I looked at her hidden watch under her sleeve and checked the time she spindashed.

And soon enough, she crash landed back at my or her feet, "Oooooowww"

"Good start after all Ames" I chuckled nervously.

"Seriously! That hurt like hell, Sonic!" ***Amy** said.

"Hehehe...that was too cute when you scream so easily" I laughed.

"Whatever" ***Amy** was not amused.

"And no, there was no damn spider" I smirked.

"You damn trickster" ***Amy** pouts at me.

"Thank you" I chuckled, "Now, lunch break. And I'm still eating chill dogs and junk food" I said.

"You don't have your real stomach! If my body gains weight I'll kill your ass for it" ***Amy** glared.

"Alright fine let's go have a salad" I gave in.

"Oh yes. Chicken salad" ***Amy** nods.

"I hate chicken salad" I grumbled.

"You're gonna have to deal with it" ***Amy** said.

"Very well" I replied back.

**x**

We went to have our lunch break. I hate saying this but Amy is right. I don't have my real stomach, only hers. But I still hate to be like her for whatever she eats. And I have to eat what she enjoys.

So yeah it's her choice today. She has to eat chili dogs.

"My god! How does your big mouth get used to spicy things?" ***Amy** asked, not used to the spicy ingredient in the chili dog.

"I just ignore it" I said.

"You can't ignore something that your real body isn't used to" ***Amy** said.

"Oh, okay" I forgot I am still in Amy's body.

"Just finish our meals" ***Amy** said.

"Okay, fine. Wait, why am I getting mood swings? Oh, shit! Don't tell me this is…." I knew what this meant.

"Yes, and like I said. It's not easy being me or being a female" ***Amy** said.

"Okay" I shrugged.

"And you can't drink milk when you have...that. It gives you cramps. Mostly. I don't know" ***Amy** said, trying to get used to the chili dogs.

"Cramps? Please, I don't get cramps" I said.

"Mmhmm?" ***Amy** raised a brow at me.

**x**

Now we were at the village market, we had to not speak so much so the villagers don't get confused. Since our voices are not in the right bodies.

"Damn it! These cramps are killing me" I whispered but the cramps are so hard to ignore.

"Like I said, not easy being a female" ***Amy** chuckled.

"Very funny" I replied with a deadpan look.

"Fine, I'll get Motrin pills for your cramps" ***Amy** sighs and went inside the medical store while I wait outside.

While waiting I was tapping my foot. A few moments later she came out with a bag of Motrin pills, "So, how did you do for the voice?" I asked.

"I pretended to have a sore throat" ***Amy** said.

"Good point Amy" I said.

I groaned from the cramps below my stomach. I can't take it anymore! Is this what females feel when they get their...period? I cannot believe how embarrassing this is for me to be in Amy's body!

"This is so humiliating to have female mood swings" I whimpered.

"Just stay quiet and let's go" ***Amy** groaned in frustration.

"Alright Alright!" I exclaimed.

**(*Amy's POV)**

At my house I gave ***Sonic** the Motrin pills so he can shut up about the cramps. I'm used to my cramps once a month in my life but ***Sonic** is not. Since this is his first time in my body. And I hate hearing the word pads from him because he has to use these 3 times a day when having...his period. God this is just wrong and crazy!

"I thought it's worse for women to get pregnant" ***Sonic** groaned while trying to get used to the cramps.

"Now you know why girls get cranky like that" I said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. But let's not talk about it too much" ***Sonic** was so done with talking about the female body.

"And you think being a female is easy?" I snickered at his reaction.

"I thought being you was easy but I didn't know that female bodies have problems! I don't know how your gender kind lives like this!" ***Sonic** puts a pillow on his head.

"That's the life when girls become teenagers" I smirked.

"Very funny. But for boys they just grow beards, chest hair, deeper voices and so forth" ***Sonic** muttered.

"And muscle tones too" I looked at myself in Sonic's body of his minor muscle tones since he's slim and skinny.

"Hey! Don't play with my body! I am not that muscular like that! Hands off of my body!" ***Sonic** growled.

"Your body is so hot I can't help by looking at it" I turned around with a smirk.

"This is why I hate hormones but I can't avoid it. Like a hunting instinct animal looking for a mate" ***Sonic** slumps on the couch.

"Okay. Say wanna watch something?" I changed the subject.

"Fine. Just to ignore the cramps of pain" ***Sonic** moans.

"You'll get used to it" I said and turned on Netflix to pick a movie.

"And please no more romantic movies from last week" ***Sonic** said.

"Fine, we'll just watch big kids' movies" I scrolled down to find something that we like.

**x**

After watching the movies I can see that ***Sonic** fell asleep. Probably due to the mood swings or symptoms. It's so weird seeing myself but with someone else's mind. But I just gently held onto him.

Why do I feel like I'm turning Sonic's affection towards me? I heard him mumble something in his sleep. He must be dreaming. Same old Sonic. He's always sleep talking in his sleep.


	3. Visiting Eggman

**02/15/19**

**6 Reviews, 6 Favs, 7 Follows**

* * *

**(*Amy's POV)**  
It's been three days since we swapped bodies and this is really taking forever to understand each other's life.

"No, no, no! I am not spraying cologne on me! Girls are attracted to the scent!" I refused to smell like a guy.

"I thought you said being me was easy" ***Sonic **chuckled.

"Get that damn thing away from me!" I whacked it out of his hands.

"Fine, but you have to learn my life and I have to learn yours. UGH!" ***Sonic **groaned from the cramps again, "How long does this period last? It's killing me!"

"5 days or less" I said.

"I hope it lasts short. Anyways, there are colognes that blocks odor for 16 hours" ***Sonic **said.

"Like Old Spice?" I shrugged.

"You'll love it, Ames" ***Sonic **said, holding the cologne again.

"Fine but it better not attract girls!" I growled seriously.

"I'll be at your side" ***Sonic **said, spraying it on me.

"And what? Pretending you are attracted to me?" I groaned in frustration.

"I'll just act. I'm a very good actor" ***Sonic **said.

"You're just the same self-obsessed hero. Everyone always thinks I am obsessed with you. Do you think that's ironic or something?" I asked.

"Well you can say that" ***Sonic **said.

"I don't understand boys when they are stubborn and cocky" I muttered.

"I'm not stubborn! I'm just cocky, that's all" ***Sonic ** said.

"Oh yeah? Remember 2 years ago you and Tails made a bet, you got really competitive? You never listen to me. That's called being stubborn" I said.

"Oh, yes of course" He chuckled nervously.

"And what happened when Tails caught you at the frozen lake?" I asked.

"Uhhh….I was a dead hedgehog about to drown in the water?" He said nervously.

"Yes you were. Tails was able to capture you unlike Eggman" I grinned.

"Okay, okay! I should've listened to you! I'm sorry! It's just that I know that no one can catch me because I'm superfast" ***Sonic **said.

"I knew it" I chuckled, "But now you're not fast anymore. It's time that you understand what it's like to be average like everyone else" I said.

"Fine" ***Sonic **mutters, "But I remembered being average when Eggman used that slow motion thing to slow you, everyone and everything down. My speed was reduced to normal speed. And the time that my running made that strange noise, I had to walk without running. I did learn a little bit of being average" ***Sonic **said.

"Only for a few hours you did" I corrected him.

"But Eggman was the one who made the noise and used my speed. But I managed to overload his robot" ***Sonic** said.

"Uh huh. But now you're stuck in my body. And don't even try to get paranoid just because you can't run fast anymore. It drives me nuts when you get crazy" I said, dragging him out of my house, "Come on, average guy. It's time that we talk to Eggman about us being switched"

"Okay but he better not trick us again" ***Sonic** grumbled.

"Oh please. My temper gets him scared easily" I chuckled insanely.

"This is bad, Amy. You don't have your normal temper. My rage is very dangerous because I turn dark" ***Sonic** said.

"Yeah, like a werewolf" I replied.

"Dark Sonic has insanity and aggressive behavior. If you go dark you'll try to murder Egghead. What the? I'm sounding like you! I am never compassionate!" ***Sonic **freaked out.

"Hahahaha! Now you know why I worry about you when you're in danger" I laughed.

"It's not funny" ***Sonic **growled.

**X**

We arrived at Eggman's lair and knocked on the door. The door slides open and Eggman standing there, "Oh, it's you filthy rats? What do you want?!"

We stood there silently as I elbowed ***Sonic **to speak.

"Eggman, you got to help us. Amy and I switched bodies and we are stuck" ***Sonic** said.

"Not help, Sonic. Just to tell him that you and I have switched bodies" I said but nervously chuckled in embarrassment, "Hello Eggman"

Eggman rubs his glasses in confusion, "Ohh….just like how I and Sonic switched" Eggman said.

"Yes but this is different, some gender colored heart stone pieces did it this time" I said.

"And to let you know that fighting your junkbots won't be the same since I'm not in my right body. Would it be out of character if I was using Amy's hammer instead of my spin dash?" ***Sonic** asked.

"Fine I'll help you if you hand me rocks" Eggman said sarcastically.

"Don't change the subject, Egghead! Amy and I are very serious! And well, do you have a scanner or something to check if there are any side effects of being switched?" ***Sonic** asked.

"Why should I? You two seem perfectly fine. You're still yourselves. But being in a different gender body can somehow make you act like one but not your soul" Eggman said.

"Good point there. I was able to act like myself when I was in your body" ***Sonic** said.

"Then come in so I can scan you both, just to be sure" Eggman said.

We went inside the scanner chamber and Eggman scanned us.  
Once the scanner is complete, Eggman looked at the results, "It seems there's a tiny chance that you two will have gender behaviors. Like Sonic will have mood swings while Amy has cockiness and boyish behavior" Eggman explained.

"That explains why I'm getting female mood swings" ***Sonic** said.

"Oh man. I don't want to lose my girlish behavior!" I freaked out but accidently spin dashed in fear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Ames!" ***Sonic** shouted but accidently crashed into him, "Ugh! We'll figure this out soon" He groaned.

"And it seems you have Sonic's reflexes" Eggman said to me.

"Uhhh…..yeah. This is what would happen if we fight clumsy with your robots, Eggman. Aren't you ttired of making more robots? Maybe this is your chance to take a break" I said.

"Works for me. I want the real ones back in place" Eggman shrugged.

"What in the world are you saying?! I need some action, battle, and mostly justice!" ***Sonic **complained.

"Sonic! We can't fight robots like this! It would be out of character! And besides, we should give Eggman a break. He worked so hard to make hundreds of robots" I said.

"Fine" ***Sonic **gave up.

"Good girl" I patted his head.

**(*Sonic's POV)**  
Oh man! I just can't believe we're getting each other's instincts as well.

"This is a nightmare! My behavior is turning into a girl!" I moaned.

"Tell me about it. I'm becoming boyish" ***Amy** said.

"Why don't we just use that purple rock to switch us back?" I said.

"Are you crazy?! It won't just switch us back! Our voices won't switch back!" ***Amy** yelled.

"Fine! We better check the gender stones" I said and tried to turn but I forgot that I'm in Amy's body, "Damn it!"

"Let me help" ***Amy **carried me.

"Are you kidding me now?! Only I get to carry you" I crossed my arms.

"Less talk more running!" ***Amy** said.

**X**

We arrived at Tails' workshop, "Tails, you there?" I knocked and he opened the door.

"Yes, and I've done more research" Tails said.

"And?" I wanted to hear more.

"Come in and I'll explain more" Tails said.

We went inside and sat down on the chairs as Tails explains, "The two pieces of heart is glowing a little bit. Probably because you two are starting to understand each other's gender life"

"So does that mean we'll be back soon?" I guessed.

"Depending on how well you understand each other's life" Tails said.

"Okay, because Amy and I are starting to live each other's life" I said.

"It's possible but there's more to understand each other's life" Tails said.

"Like?" I needed an answer.

"Maybe understanding what it's like to be each other or what's it's like be each other's gender" Tails said.

"Makes sense Tails" ***Amy **said.

"Are you kidding me?! I have to learn what it's like to be a female?! Gross and humiliating" I gagged in disgust.

"I'm afraid so Sonic" Tails responded.

"What's wrong with being a female, Sonic?!" ***Amy **glared.

"Well you know" I blushed deep red.

"We'll talk about it later" ***Amy **blushed too.

"I'm just not comfortable with girly things" I said.

"Okay. Well I feel so naked being you, I know you got thick fur though" ***Amy **said.

"How many times have I told you? Male hedgehog are not naked" I facepalmed.

"Okay unless you're shaved" ***Amy **said.

"Don't even say that!" I yelled.

"Yes but don't think about me without clothes" ***Amy **said.

"Ahem! Hey I'm still here!" Tails clears his throat.

"Why would I think that? I admit you have a perfect body figure but I'm not a pervert!" I glared at her.

"Uhhh thanks" ***Amy** smiled at me mentioning her body is perfect.

"Well the two of you better continue. You'll be back soon in your own bodies" Tails said.


	4. Shadow

**03/02/19**

**8 Reviews, 7 Favs, 8 Follows**

* * *

**(*Sonic's POV)**

This is gonna be hilarious. ***Amy** is taking a shower but she's been in there way too long. It's time that I teach her why I don't like water. I brought a cup of icy cold water and sneaked into the bathroom.

I could see her in my body using a bath brush on my arm and then I did my move and cast the water onto her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! What the fuck, Sonic!" ***Amy** screamed.

"Hahahaha! Now you know why I hate water!" I laughed on the floor.

"You stupid ass! Now imagine if it was you in the shower, embarrassing a girl like that!" ***Amy** exclaims and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, "Now you take a shower, just don't stare too much" She told me.

"I can't do this myself. This is so embarrassing and wrong to shower myself in your body! I'm gonna turn into a crazed pervert if I do that!" I shivered at the thought, "Help me out, Ames! I don't wanna touch your body! It's like having a female curse in me!" I begged.

"Agh! This is gonna haunt me" ***Amy** deadpanned.

Moments later after showering and gotten dressed up we just decided to forget about it, "Man, I am never taking a shower in this body again. This is so gonna haunt my nightmare" I shivered.

"We will be back soon" ***Amy** blushed.

"So now what?" I asked ***Amy**.

"We could wander in the jungle" She suggested.

"Good idea" I agreed with her.

**x**

Soon enough we were deep in the jungle. Hopefully we don't run into Gogoba village. They can be very annoying when they toy with our guilt.

"I hope we don't run into those Gogobas. They really get on my nerves" I said.

"Toying with guilt is not good" ***Amy** said.

"Yeah. And don't want us to leave" I said.

"It was really a nightmare to be with them" ***Amy** said.

"Tell me about it. And I hate it when they are immune to guilt. It's way too impossible" I said.

"I'm really glad we won't go back there" ***Amy** said.

We came to a river and a log was laying over it to let us walk over.

"Does it feel weird that we are like talking to ourselves in the mirror?" I asked.

"In a manner of speaking" ***Amy** shrugs a little.

"Just imagine if this happened to Tails and Zooey. She would have problems to fly" I joked.

"Mmhmm. But it's their business" ***Amy** said.

"So how do you really feel being a male in my body? Long spikes? No boobs? Thick fur? What?" I asked.

"Well it feels different. I feel stronger. What about you being a female in my body?" She asked.

"Well...I thought having boobs would be heavy but I was wrong. I don't feel anything from it. And man, feeling no fur on your arms gives me the goosebumps. Your body feels very...flexible. That explains your agility" I said.

"You never really read about anatomy of bodies of males and females right" ***Amy** blushed.

"No because I was too busy saving the day like every time. Heroes don't take breaks, Ames. It's what of the things of being a hero" I said.

"Sometimes a hero needs breaks" ***Amy** said.

"Sometimes they can't. How long have I been saving the day from Eggman? For over 10 years" I said.

"Gosh. You really need one" ***Amy** pointed out.

"Yup. But I can't change who I am. If Shadow was pure good like me, he would take my place. But he's the opposite of me. Ever since we met I made him the jealous hedgehog that can't beat my speed" I crossed my arms, "He never learns to let go of grudges. Just like he can't let go of trying to win against me for years"

"I see. I just hate his attitude" ***Amy** said.

"And he never takes responsibilities of his actions. Like the time he almost destroyed our universe by keeping both Eggman in this universe" I said.

"Oh yes. But I sure hope it won't happen again" ***Amy** said.

**x**

We came deeper into the jungle. ***Amy** sensed some as she dodged a familiar spin dash black and red hedgehog.

"INCOMING!" I tackled her down when Shadow appeared.

"Get out of the way you pink brat! Your boyfriend is mine!" Shadow threatening me.

"Hey! I'm the faker here! Don't you have a hobby to do rather than trying to kill me again?!" I yelled so loud just like Amy would do.

"Which one of you is who?!" Shadow was confused who is who.

"Oh for dying out loud! We've switched bodies! You can hear our voices in the wrong bodies!" I unexpectedly held out Amy's hammer in my hands.

"Then I fight you both!" Shadow strikes a fighting pose and teleports above me and dashes down.

Without my enhanced reflexes I'm a dead hedgehog, "Ames! You have my enhanced reflexes! You don't want Shadow to beat your body up?" I asked.

"Got it! Here I come!" ***Amy** spindashes at Shadow.

Now I can understand why average people are not fast enough to react. Man, no wonder why I can't slow down. But now it's throw time! I spin Amy's hammer and threw it at Shadow.

"AAAGH! Insolent fool!" Shadow grunts by the impact.

"Don't blame the girl power" I chuckled.

"Still the same blue jerk!" Shadow growled.

"And still the same arrogant moron" I glared.

"Whatever! Now that you're stuck in Amy's body, I got you now!" Shadow spins into a ball.

***Amy** spin dashed him before he tried to hit me, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Her rage was almost making her turn dark.

"AAAAGH!" Shadow crashed onto some cliffs.

"Good shot Amy!" I said.

"Out the way, Sonic!" ***Amy** was in so much rage she turned into Dark Sonic.

"Oh no!" I gasped in shock when I saw her transform, "Amy, don't do this! He's not worth it!" I tried to calm her down but it's not working.

"I am not letting him live! Never!" ***Dark Amy **yelled.

"Amy, listen to me! Killing doesn't set things right! Don't let blood on your hands haunt you for the rest of your life! The Amy I know would never kill her enemies like that!" I tried to reason with her.

She appeared to stop for a moment then stands there with a guilt-stricken look.

"Amy, look at me, look at me" I made her look at me, "Just concentrate and think of happy thoughts" I said so that she can transform back to normal.

***Amy** breathes heavily and regains my blue color, "I couldn't control it Sonic! It was so scary!" She cried on my shoulder.

I gave her a comforting hug while Shadow just stands there on a cliff, "Another pointless fight for me" He said and teleports away. I just decided to not follow to comfort ***Amy**.

"Now I know why you joke around because you don't want to unleash your bad side" ***Amy** sobs hard.

"Yes, the bad side of me is my dark side. I try to keep it repressed as possible but too much anger and stress triggers it" I said softly. Man it feels weird hugging my body, "Easy Amy, look at me, breathe slowly"

"I'm trying but the darkness I felt was so cold and scary" ***Amy** shivered.

"I know how it feels. Every time I have turned dark, I feel scared afterwards" I said.

"You do?" ***Amy** looked up at me.

"Yes, I just want my temper at a low scale and not an intense one" I said.

"I thought heroes fear nothing" She said.

"You know I fear water, Tails fears lightning" I said.

"Is that why you get cocky? To hide your weakness?" ***Amy** asked while hugging me.

"To be honest, yes" I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me and the team? We could have understood what your sensitive feelings are" ***Amy** said.

"I always believed I would not be worthy being the leader of the team" I said.

"Sonic, we all have weaknesses. Friends would always trust each other, not reject each other" ***Amy** said.

"You're right Amy" I smiled a bit.

"I think we should go back to my shack" ***Amy** said.

"Yeah you're right" I agreed with her.


	5. Be Each Other

**03/23/19**

**9 Reviews, 9 Favs, 9 Follows**

* * *

**(*Amy's POV)**

The next day I was decorating half heart friendship necklaces while ***Sonic** was being his lazy self again, taking a nap all morning. Typical hedgehog. Well, time to wake him up. I took his alarm clock and adjusted it to now which made it rang so loud.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" ***Sonic** fell to the floor with a thud, "What the bloody hell, Amy?!" He groaned from the fall.

"Had enough sleep haven't you?" I asked him.

"I needed a nap Ames" He exclaims.

"If you fall asleep during the day you'll turn into a nocturnal hedgehog" I said.

"Naps keep me from becoming savage for chili dogs. Even if I'm in your body" ***Sonic** said sarcastically.

"Hehehe…. While you slept I did these necklaces" I showed him the half heart friendship necklaces.

"Half heart friendship things? Isn't that a little childish, Ames?" ***Sonic** said.

"No it's not. Adults can do that too" I shook my head no.

"Fine, but this is no romantic heart thingy for us. Wait. Did you design it?" He asked.

"Yeah I did. To show our friendship that's all" I replied.

He sees that his half is blue with golden rings just like his personality, "And to be precise that half is me?" He pointed out.

"Yes. Like mine is pink with a rose because I know about love and beauty" I said.

"No wonder why you like arts and crafts" ***Sonic** said, putting his half around his neck.

Since he and I are in the wrong bodies, our friends can recognize us who we are by distinguishing.

"Now shall we get going?" I asked him.

"Very well. To see how the stones are" ***Sonic** said.

**x**

At the workshop, the stones are starting to regain their colors. I wonder what it means but I hope to god that I return to my real body. I'm not used to being naked in this body. Oh well not that naked I meant but with my dress and such. When we arrived there, I saw Tails repairing his plane.

"Any news with that curse of stones, Tails?" ***Sonic** asked.

"Well they are almost complete. And why are you two wearing half heart necklaces?" Tails questioned us.

"So that you can tell us apart" I said.

"And for our friendship" ***Sonic** added.

"Well you guys have been getting along these past days I see" Tails smiled at us.

"Well, maybe. But we're not used to being a different gender. No way am I having anymore female mood swings in my life" ***Sonic** said with his arms crossed.

"Or I being a lazy male" I complained.

"And I don't like how cranky I am whenever I have female symptoms" ***Sonic** said.

"Uh Sonic don't go that far!" I reminded him.

"Fine!" He exclaims and Tails shook his head at this.

"I'm guessing it's not easy for you being a female" Tails said.

"Yes, if I ever stayed like this I'd go crazy" ***Sonic** said.

"Like I said, it's not easy being a female. Now you know why I get bossy because of my mood swings" I said.

"Right Ames" ***Sonic** nodded.

"Come on, admit that you can't handle your girlish mood swings in my body" I said.

"I really can't honestly" ***Sonic** admitted.

"Now, time for makeover" I said with excitement.

"Hell no! No, no, no! I am not wearing make up like that. Don't say that I'm in your body but the real Sonic is not into makeover" ***Sonic** refused.

"Do you want to know my life? Then you need to learn!" I yelled.

"Fine fine sorry!" ***Sonic** complies.

**x**

Much later, we were at the makeover studio. Perci the Bandicoot already knew that ***Sonic** and I are in different bodies because I already told her the story.

"This is a nightmare!" ***Sonic** whimpered.

"Don't be ashamed Sonikku" I flirted with him.

"I don't wear makeup! It's like a curse!" ***Sonic** complained with fear.

"Oh stop it! You don't want me to turn Dark again do you?" I made a little threat which I don't like but the only way for ***Sonic** to just simmer down.

"Fine you win" He sighs in defeat.

"Good girl" I patted his head.

"Hmmmph" ***Sonic** huffed.

"Make-up is like how our cave ancestors did to camouflage when hunting" Perci said.

"Or soldiers camouflage in war" ***Sonic** said.

"Make-up can be for anyone, Sonic. Now are you gonna learn what it's like to be a girl?" I asked impatiently.

"Fine. But not too much, please. I'm not used to this. And I don't wanna turn gay if any other males get attracted to me" ***Sonic** groaned.

"I will" I chuckled at him while getting make up.

**x**

A while later, Perci was done applying make-up on *Sonic, "Have a look" She gave him a mirror.

"What the...I mean nice" ***Sonic** saw my face on the mirror, "But I don't understand why you girls need make up just to look pretty on the outside" He said

"It's for fashion Sonic" I explained.

"Yes, well, some people can be allergic to it" ***Sonic** said.

"I know and some do deodorant spray and perfume" I replied.

**(*Sonic's POV)**

Okay, I admit that the makeover wasn't that bad but this is not who I am because I'm not a female. I'm still myself but still in Amy's body. I miss running, chili dogs, and my real body. But if I have to get back to my body I have to learn what it's like to be Amy. Even though it won't be that easy since I can't handle these female symptoms.

I know how to use her hammer now, though hammering is not my style. I have remembered using her hammer to bash the wall to rescue her in Eggman's lair and the time I had to whack those pieces of the asteroid.

Well, I guess she should get an upgrade on the hammer and it can just come back to her like Thor's hammer.

"Okay, enough with the girly curse. Time for you to learn what it's like to be a male. And I know you're not gonna like it because big boys get very cocky, dirty, and serious. They don't giggle, get soft, or get compassionate" I paced back and forth while telling this to ***Amy.**

"Right Sonic, I know one thing, you love running around and experience adventures" ***Amy** said while acting tough.

"And a chili dog fan too. And I don't get soft like you. I get cocky" I chuckled.

"Awww Sonic, tell me something that boys do, such as video games playing non-stop?" ***Amy** made a game playing gesture.

"I barely do that" I replied.

"Hmph. You boys sure are very stubborn when you don't listen to women" ***Amy** glared.

"Oh yes" I chuckled at her.

"You sure need to listen" ***Amy** sighs.

"Because it ruins my reputation" I said.

"Sonic everyone has a soft side. Now show me some boy stuff to do" ***Amy** said.

"Like I said, you're not gonna like it. Boys like to get dirty, sweaty, and muddy" I smirked.

"You know what? Maybe I should teach your body how to swim. You need to get over your fear of water" ***Amy** said.

I was about to object but just decided not to, "NNNNNNNNGGGAAAAAH! Okay for now. But be careful" I finally gave permission.

"This is why you need to take care of your body. What's gonna happen when no one is around to save your ass when you're drowning?" *Amy asked.

"I'll die" I replied deadpanned.

***Amy** just chuckles and takes off my sneakers, socks, gloves, and sports bandages and gets into the water. I just sat down watching her swim in my body.

"My body has no swimming skills, Ames. This is so out of character for me" I groaned.

"Maybe not but since my skills are combined to your body it makes your body know how to swim" ***Amy** said.

I groaned as I watched ***Amy** did some back swimming and then switched back to normal swimming. I never saw her swimming in my body like this. It's like looking in a mirror of my reflection or the opposite counterpart of me swimming for real.

"See Sonic? This ain't so bad is it?" ***Amy** said.

"I get it Amy, now get back up please" I responded.

"Why should I? You're athletic so swimming is part of athlete" ***Amy** said while swimming.

"Never mind" I mumbled and crossed my arms. She's right that I am athletic but I did not say that swimming counts as my athletic skills. Sheesh, running is one of my trademark skills or so to say.


	6. Hobbies

**04/06/19**

**10 Reviews, 11 Favs, 10 Follows**

* * *

**(*Amy's POV)**

Man, this is the worst thing to be a boy! I have to get dirty, sweaty, and be serious. I am never doing this ever again!

"This is the stupidest thing I ever did, Sonic!" I yelled at him.

"Again, that's what it is being a boy. Not easy being me now is it?" ***Sonic** chuckled at my face.

"What the hell is wrong with you and your gender kind? Why can't you be more compassionate for once?!" I complained.

"That's just part of it" ***Sonic** said.

"You're just excusing yourself to hide your soft side" I groaned in disdain.

"That's why I hide my soft side because men don't like showing their weakness towards women" ***Sonic** said.

"C'mon Sonic, you've shown it multiple times and you are bad at hiding it" I said.

"I don't like showing it. My cockiness keeps me from feeling resentful. That's why I'm afraid to unleash my dark form from hurting everyone I cared about" ***Sonic** looks away.

I went over to him and sorta hug him, "You know what Sonic, you don't have to be afraid"

"Fear is one of my negative emotions that triggers my dark form, Ames. The more I feel fear the more I become Dark Sonic again. That can never happen again" ***Sonic** said.

"You're saying each time you turn dark the harder it becomes to turn normal?" I guessed.

"Exactly" ***Sonic** said.

"But you're in my body, Sonic" I said.

"Doesn't matter. I can't afford to feel any softness in me. That's why I've been cocky in my whole life" ***Sonic** said.

"You do feel soft towards your team" I said.

"Mostly yes but I'm only doing it for them, not for myself" ***Sonic** said.

"But I know you're very selfless too" I said.

"Yes, I never let my team down no matter what" ***Sonic** said.

"That's the Sonic I know" I smiled.

"Mmmhm. I just can't wait to get my body back" ***Sonic** said.

"Why should I return your body? I'm starting to love this body" I chuckled.

"No you don't! I don't wanna be stuck in yours forever!" ***Sonic** exclaims.

"What's wrong with that? You don't have to deal with turning Dark Sonic again" I smirked.

"But I'm worried if you flipped out and turned dark in my body again" ***Sonic** said.

"Awww...how sweet of you. You have a soft spot after all" I flirted.

"Oh cut that out man" ***Sonic** said.

"I thought you liked being me. The agility, the flexibility, and the acrobatic skills" I said.

"I do but I still want my speed back" ***Sonic** complained.

"It belongs to you anyway Sonic. I want to get my own body back too" I said.

"Me too but I can't handle any of these female symptoms of annoyance. It's making me not be myself Amy" ***Sonic** slumps his head on the table.

"Just how it is difficult to shave in your body, oh wait you don't have beard" I said.

"And you better not shave my fur on my arms. I love keeping my arms soft and furry" ***Sonic** glared.

"I like them this way" I said.

"Uh huh. And I want my back spikes on my back. I don't know why female hedgehogs don't have these" ***Sonic** said.

"I don't know how you sleep with them or lay down on them. And you need to exercise more because the way I feel with this body you're becoming skinny" I said.

"I exercise every day by running, building leg muscles" ***Sonic** said.

"But you're still skinny, lanky, and scrawny at the same time" I said.

"You call me skinny? I am not dying in some way" ***Sonic** said.

"I never said you're dying, I'm saying that it's probably your high metabolism doing that. Every time I see your body looking skinny I get scared to see your ribs poking through your flesh" I said with concern.

"Don't get worried Amy. I know what I'm doing" ***Sonic** said.

"Like how many times I tried to show you how much I cared for you?" I asked seriously.

"Uhhh...a lot?" ***Sonic** chuckled nervously.

"Exactly. Now any ideas for now?" I changed subject.

"Well...we tried to be each other but it didn't work. Perhaps we can understand each other's skills like hobbies" ***Sonic** suggested.

"Good idea Sonikku" I agreed.

**(*Sonic's POV)**

Usually whenever there's no Eggman or running to do, I would just read comic books of Justice League at the library. If only I was in my right body. But apparently we can't go in the library because we are not in our right bodies. But I do have a few comics back in the hut.

"Seriously? Reading comics is your hobby?" ***Amy** was not impressed.

"Comics give me inspirations on saving the day. After all, I'm gifted with speed. That's what makes me a hero" I said.

"Oh yes my blue Flash" ***Amy** said.

"Heh, Knuckles is our Superman just not so bright headed" I chuckled.

"What's so great about comics" ***Amy** asked.

"Comics are fun to read than your boring research non-picture books" I said.

"Books aren't always about pictures. It gives knowledge" ***Amy** said.

"Knowledge to bore our eyes, our brains, our sanity. Please, I'm no scientist or a book worm, Ames. I don't want to turn into a nerd" I said.

"Only a few books can affect the sanity" ***Amy** said.

"That's why I stick to comics. So maybe you should look at them. After all, you are me" I shoved my comic books to her, "Read it and weep"

"Weep? Not a chance" ***Amy** shook her head and reads a comic about Batman.

"Hehehe...that's why I never weep when reading" I chuckled and lied down on my hammock, "Comics are so much better than reading boring fiction books" I read my comic of Justice League.

"Whatever" ***Amy** ignores me.

I then read an issue of Wonder Woman. I wonder if there's ever gonna be another movie of her with the same actress. Though I heard there will be, it is said Cheetah will be the antagonist this time. After all she is her one of arch-enemies.

**(*Amy's POV)**

Okay I admit the comics were fun to read and to look at. Now it's my turn to give ***Sonic** my hobby.

"My hobby is organizing. Like I gave Eggman's lair makeover years ago. Maybe you should learn mine since organizing brings a good work of art" I said to ***Sonic**.

"I'm not an artist, Ames. But I like yours better. My shack is like small and has less furniture" ***Sonic** said.

"Hmmm, let's see what you need" I started to think of ideas.

"And the reason why I don't need furniture is because I don't clean like you" ***Sonic** said.

"I'd suggest you'll get a nice bed, new curtains and repaint the hut" I said.

"I'm keeping the hammock" ***Sonic** said.

"Okay fine. But let's get started" I said.

"And I'm not into girly related things" ***Sonic** said strictly.

"I know you too well Sonic" I said.

**x**

Much later, we finished redecorating. Well, maybe a little too much since I went overhead and ***Sonic** was too slow.

"Well what do you think Sonic?" I wondered.

"Nice but too much blue" ***Sonic** said.

"Is blue the meaning of your fur color?" I asked.

"Yes" ***Sonic** nodded.

"So blue represents you" I giggled.

"Thanks and it was fun decorating my house but next time, let's not overdo it" ***Sonic** said.

"You're welcome" I smiled.

At least I get to see ***Sonic** smile at my appreciation, something that he never shows to me. But sooner or later everything will go to normal. As much as like experience his speed and enhanced abilities but it's too much to handle in this body. He has so many abilities and power to handle. Mine are only physical abilities.

But oh well everyone has their gifts. Sometimes I wish ***Sonic** can see how much I care for him just as much as he cares for my well-being. Soon enough we went outside to have a look at the sunset.


	7. Playing

**05/02/19**

**13 Reviews, 12 Favs, 11 Follows**

**I saw the trailer of Sonic the Hedgehog movie the other day. I think Sonic looks adorable in our world. **

* * *

**(*Amy's POV)**

Damn it! I can't believe I have to eat what Sonic eats. But I have no choice since my food will probably be sensitive to Sonic's stomach. Since I have his stomach. Chili dogs are very unhealthy to me but he sure needs vegetables right now. So that junk food doesn't give him belly fat.

"Vegetables are like disgusting to eat, man. I can't believe I'm eating this with your stomach" ***Sonic** groans while eating.

"You have to Sonic" I replied.

"Okay okay" ***Sonic** groans.

"You have my taste buds, my mouth, and my stomach. I have yours, remember" I said.

"Right" ***Sonic** said, eating what I usually have, "And you have to eat what I eat, chili dogs" He added.

"I know that" I rolled my eyes and keep eating, "But you need to worry what you eat because you could get a belly fat" I added.

"I burn calories fast" ***Sonic **said, he was half way done eating.

"By running all day, yes. But sometimes your stomach can get upset when you eat too much chili dogs. You need to take care of your stomach, Sonic" I said as I was done eating chili dogs.

"I get it. Now wanna do something fun?" ***Sonic** asked.

"Jungle predator? You always beat us every single time. I got your speed now" I smirked devilishly.

"Alright it's on" ***Sonic** grins.

"Prepare to lose, Sonic. Go and hide while I catch my prey which is you" I chuckled evilly.

***Sonic** runs to hide while I get ready. He's totally gonna lose because I have his speed. This will be too easy to be the predator, "Okay ready!" He shouted inside the jungle.

"I'll find you, Sonic!" I laughed evilly

But it was not easy as I thought when I didn't see him. If only I can find him in pink, "Come out come out where ever you are" I looked after him.

I looked around until I heard rustling, "Ah HA!" But I missed it when that speedster got away before I caught him.

But I can sense he's right over THERE! I jumped upward and pinned him, "Gotcha!" I said.

"Damn it! I knew you would use my heighten senses" ***Sonic** growled.

"First time I used them" I snickered

"Now you know why I'm the best predator of jungle predator game. Now please get off of me. It feels weird that my body is pinning myself" ***Sonic** blushed.

"Sorry Sonikku" I got off him.

"Now I know why you and everyone else can't keep up because all of you are not fast like a cheetah" ***Sonic** said.

"Yup" I nodded.

We walked through the jungle together, "Why can't you exercise regularly like boys? Your body is very flexible but not enough strong muscles on your legs" ***Sonic** said.

"Hey! I've been exercising differently. My arms have a little bulk in them due to swinging my hammer a lot" I complained.

"But you do lift weights?" ***Sonic** asked.

"Yes I do" I nodded.

"I don't understand why females don't get muscular like males" ***Sonic **scoffed in disappointment.

"Different body builds" I said.

"Still not explaining" ***Sonic** said.

"Change in subject please?" I pleaded.

"Fine but still, what's it really like to be like you and everyone else without super speed in real life?" ***Sonic** asked.

"It's feels quite different. I mean I get less stamina each time running for long periods" I said.

"I'll never understand about average running when I'm back to my real body" ***Sonic** said and we stopped at the lake.

I decided to toss rocks in the water to do a rock hopping in the water, "I have to admit you got soft fur"

"I always have soft fur. You've been taking showers for a few days and I needed your help to wash your body because I did not wanna look at your naked body" ***Sonic** shudders at that thought.

"Me either" I blushed at the thought.

"And it seems weird to take care of each other's body. But at least I'm learning what it's like to have a female body" ***Sonic** said, skipping a rock in the water.

"We are the same species, Sonic. Only with a different gender body. Even if we get our bodies back we will be back to normal selves again. And don't even tell anyone about what it's like to have boobs! It's an embarrassment!" I glared angrily at him.

"Hey I'm no pervert, Ames!" ***Sonic **exclaims.

"I know boys being a pig" I said.

"Mmmhm. Check this" ***Sonic** picks up a stone and throws it further in the water.

"Show off" I crossed my arms.

"What?" ***Sonic** raised a brow.

"Still the same cocky hedgehog I known for a long time" I said.

"Right. But I still want to be in my old body" He sighs.

"I wonder how long this curse will last. I miss doing things with my hammer" I skipped a rock in the water.

"I miss seeing you use it" ***Sonic** said.

"And why do you miss seeing me use it?" I asked.

"Because it's your character not mine" ***Sonic** said.

"You once used my hammer to save me" I reminded him.

"Yes I did Ames" ***Sonic** smiled.

"So you do know how to use my hammer" I said.

"That was different. I only used your hammer when there's a life threatening situation" ***Sonic** said.

"Yup. But I'm sure you'll get your own but blue" I said.

"Speed is my weapon, Ames. I'm like a dodgeball that knocks anyone and anything down" ***Sonic** said.

"I know that" I replied.

"So I don't need a hammer to defend myself or fight. You demonstrated my spin dash in my body, so now you know my perspective of kicking bad guy butt" ***Sonic** said, skipping more rocks in the lake.

"Yeah I do. Maybe if I get longer quills I could spindash in my own body" I joked.

"Heh, having long quills like mine can be messy when you leave some quills behind when spin dashing. Like losing lots of fur or human hair for example. Even though we don't have hair" ***Sonic** said.

"I've seen you lose a few spikes on your quills. This is what happens when you don't keep your quills clean. How many times have you used shampoo in the shower?" I asked.

"Rarely. Because I hate removing so much dirt in my quills" ***Sonic** said.

"Then you need to shower more without complaining about water" I rolled my eyes.

"Right" ***Sonic** agreed.

**x**

A while later we were back at my house and ***Sonic** needs help with changing into my pajamas again.

"You're still not used to the bra, are you?" I asked.

"No I'm not. Please get it off me while I keep my eyes closed" ***Sonic** said.

I did so as I removed the dress off him and the bra, and put the pajamas over him while he closes my eyes, "Why can't you boys wear pajamas? It's not that hard" I said while buttoning the pajama shirt.

"Uh, we boys have it" ***Sonic** said.

"And why didn't you wear it?" I asked again, putting the pants on him and holding his arm to maintain balance.

"Because I get too warm in it" ***Sonic** said.

"That's a dumb excuse, Sonic the Hedgehog" I said, finished dressing him up as I pulled him towards me, "You boys wear shirts but you hate wearing pants is just weird" I said.

"Ugh. Don't remind me" ***Sonic** groaned.

He opened his eyes as I stared at him seriously, "It's about fashion, Sonic. Just like humans do to survive" I said.

"Okay okay" ***Sonic** understood begrudgingly.

"Now go to sleep" I said.

***Sonic** nods and goes to my bed with me.


	8. Switched Back

**05/16/19**

**15 Reviews, 13 Favs, 12 Follows**

* * *

**(*Sonic's POV)**

I was playing with the half heart friendship necklace that ***Amy** made the others day. It's been a few days and we still haven't gotten back to our bodies yet. It felt like a year. I sure hope we'll be back anytime now.

But I'd say I'm not gonna forget about this time we switched.

Right now me and ***Amy** are playing game called Water War. We've seen that TV show of Jimmy Fallon playing water war with movie actors like Daniel Radcliffe, Hugh Jackman, and Jason Momoa.

"I hope you're ready to scream like a girl, Sonic" ***Amy** smirked at me.

"I may be in your body but I never scream like a girl" I grinned.

"Well save that you can't swim" ***Amy** grinned still.

"Let's play" I said.

"Okay, one, two, three, flip!" ***Amy** flips her card and I did the same.

I have 10 diamonds and she has 3 hearts, "Oh, here it comes!" I poured a cup of water on her.

"HEY!" ***Amy** exclaims and glared at me.

"Sorry, Ames. Rules are rules of this game" I said and tossed the empty plastic cup aside.

"Okay ready? One two three!" We flipped the cards. This time I got 6 clubs and ***Amy** 8 diamonds.

"Come on!" I groaned but I got water poured in my face.

"Gotcha!" ***Amy** grinned.

"I hope you're not mad at having your quills wet" I said, wiping the water off my face.

"Nope but I will be when I'm back in my body" ***Amy** said.

"Whatever. One, two, three!" I flipped my card and I have queen of hearts and ***Amy** has 5 diamonds, "Yes! Boom!" I poured water in her face again.

"Oh it's on" She wipes the water off.

"1...2...3 flip!" We flipped the cards and ***Amy** got three spades and I nine spades.

"Booyah!" I stand up and dumped water on her head.

"Hehehe….. You find this game funny" ***Amy** laughed.

"Yes I do" I chuckled

"Now ready?" ***Amy** held out one card.

"Hell yeah" I grinned as I flipped my card, I got 2 clubs and she got 7 hearts, "Damn it, woman!"

She splashed more water onto me.

"Oh my god it's so cold!" I spit water out and wiped my face.

"Okay should we stop playing?" ***Amy** asked me.

"I guess. Man, the water is so ice cold in my face" I said, shaking the water off my face.

"Agreed" ***Amy** said.

"Man, just like that TV show with Jason Momoa" I said.

"The Aquaman actor. Yeah he is hilarious" ***Amy** said.

"Man, your clothes on me got wet" I said, drying myself with a towel.

"Right" ***Amy** blushed.

**x**

Much later, after changing, we headed outside. It was pretty funny to play water war with each other. Hopefully next time we play again when we are in our right bodies.

"So, since you're in my body, you need to know about jogging like an average normal person" ***Amy** said.

"I do. It's like how I do but slower" I said.

"No, jogging is not to tire yourself out after just running hundreds of meters" ***Amy** said.

"And your point is?" I asked.

"It gives time for your body to catch your breath and repeat" ***Amy **said.

"It's never happened in my real body" I said.

"No but in my body, you will" ***Amy** said.

"Right of course. I suppose I should go jogging" I said.

"Yes but watch how I jog. And please don't let your mind get into speed" ***Amy** said with a serious look.

"Okay" I nodded and watched how she does it.

***Amy** began skipping her feet a little then began run slowly until she speeds up to average speed. I followed in every way and runs next to her. Man, this is slower than I thought.

"Good job Sonikku" ***Amy** gave thumbs up. She was right, this wasn't so difficult.

We ran down the beach up to the cliffs and hills. Man this is so awesome.

"Your body is in good shape" I said.

"You mean yours?" ***Amy** chuckled.

"I meant the real yours" I corrected.

"Oh. Hehehe" ***Amy** giggled and we kept running.

Soon we slowed down to catch our breaths, "Okay, jogging is okay but running is what I do, Ames. I can't handle speed in my life" I said.

"I get the idea Sonic" ***Amy** said.

"Thanks for understanding me" I said.

"No problem" ***Amy** smiled.

"It's been nearly a week. How long are we gonna switch back?" I said, heading back inside Amy's house with her.

"We need to call Tails. I'm so done now" ***Amy** said.

"Me too. I mean I like how I learned your life and all but I can't be you for the rest of my life. I'm starting to forget about my male self" I said.

"I'd say the same Sonic" ***Amy **said.

"But still, what did you like about being me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"That I get to learn how to use your speed and how to live your lifestyle" ***Amy** said.

"And?" I wanted to hear more.

"And that running fast was amazing. Feeling the wind rushing through" ***Amy** said.

"I thought so" I said.

"What about you as me?" She asked.

"Well...your body is in great shape, being average like everyone else seems something new to me, the female beauty..." I blushed.

"Female beauty" ***Amy** raised a brow in confusion.

"Well I do think you look cute" I admitted.

"Really Sonikku?" ***Amy** blushed.

"I'm not gonna lie but pink color shoes beauty" I blushed hard.

"Awwww you're too kind" ***Amy** awed.

But suddenly a bright light appeared on us and it felt like we're getting pulled out and then nothing as we passed out, "Ohhhh my head. Owwww. Huh?" I noticed something, I'm back as myself! I rubbed my real quills and my scarf; I'm really back to my real body!

"Sonic?" I saw Amy wake up, she's back as well.

"Amy! You're back!" I ran up and hugged her.

"So are you Sonic!" Amy smiled and hugged back.

"But how did we switch back?" I asked.

"Maybe something that we learned about each other's life I guess" Amy guessed.

"Could be. But we got to announce this to the others" I said.

**(Amy's POV)**

I'm happy to be back to my body but I'm sure gonna miss the speed I learned in Sonic's body. At least now I understand why Sonic loves speed and running a lot. And I'm sure Sonic finally gets to learn to be an average person like me and everyone else.

Right now he and I are heading to Tails' house to give the news to him.

We knocked on the door and he opened, "Guys?"

"Tails, it has happened, we're back" Sonic said.

"I thought so, the stones are fully restored" Tails said and gestures to the heart stones.

"Yes. But we need to keep them isolated" I said.

"Define isolated" Sonic said.

"As in somewhere deep and dark hiding spots where no one touches them" I explained.

"Oh" Sonic said.

"Still it was both great and embarrassing being each other" I said.

"Yes, well, at least I don't have whateverings on my chest. Don't take this the wrong way" Sonic blushed in embarrassment

"Nah. But we got a lot to talk about to the others" I said.

"Uh yeah" Sonic scratched his head blushing.

**x**

After announcing we're back, Knuckles then asked Sonic.

"So? How did it felt having cooties?" He asked.

"KNUCKLES! That's just made up!" Sonic shouted.

"That's what the boys say that it's real" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, it's...urgh never mind" I sighed.

"What's it like being a girl, Sonic?" Sticks asked.

"Different but okay. I feel a bit stronger. And I don't know how to say it, prettier" Sonic joked.

"Ooooh, you like Amy Rose" Knuckles teased.

"Yeah but only as a friend!" Sonic blushed.

"Yeah that's right, friends!" I defended Sonic and I.

"You two are lying!" Sticks said.

"No no no! I swear!" Sonic said.

"Our relationship is platonic, not romantic!" I defended myself.

"Okaaaaay" Knuckles looked suspicious but shrugged off.

"Ay, ay, ay! You want proof?! Here it is!" Sonic grabbed my hand and kissed it like a royal gentleman.

"Ohhh Sonikku" I swooned.

But I got pushed by Sticks and accidentally landed my lips on Sonic's.

"Ooooohhh" The team saw this.

We both blushed in shock and got off each other, "Uhhh...pretend it didn't happen" Sonic blushes red.

"Uhhhhhhh" I was in a slight trance from the lip contact.

"Amy. Hello?" Sonic waved his hand in front of me.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance.

"I said pretend it never happened" Sonic said.

"Oh right of course" I snapped out of it.

Much later, Sonic and I headed to see the dusk from the cliffs together. It feels so nice being back as ourselves. Sonic did get to learn my life and I get to learn his. It was nice but weird but I hope it won't happen again someday. But for now we remain friends until the time is right, well so Eggman won't know anything about each other's well meaning. But one thing is we'll remain the same heroes as we are.

The End


End file.
